


Missing The Fun

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Donut-fingers on Tumblr is the whole reason I wrote this and I want to burn my computer... So bad. I'm venting my terrible anxiety, take it, nut fucks. Just to be clear, this is Lotor/Pidge/Keith/Lance/Shiro/Allura but there's no tag for that???? Polydins, fuckers.As of December 2018, this has been discontinued. I'll be restarting it with different ships and such, thank you.





	1. Chapter 1

_ “The Holt family has been missing for a full of three years now. FBI director has given up on finding the four inventors. The whole world is in mourning of the company, officially closing down until they return. There are no breakthroughs in the case, and haven’t been since the possible lead from Galra Incorporated, Since then-”  _ Lance flicked the TV off, groaning. 

 

“If I hear another thing about Holt Case, I swear I’m going to stab the TV with a fork.” Pidge nodded to their taller boyfriend, taking a bite of their Lucky Charms. Their stomach was quick to fight with it. They had only taken a bite before passing the bowl off to Hunk and running to the bathroom, kneeling in front of the toilet seat to spit it out. They ignored Keith yelling from behind the shower curtain. 

 

They brushed their teeth and left the bathroom, laying down on their bed, silent. They wrapped their legs around a pillow, metal leg on the bottom, fleshy one on top. Pidge ignored the calls of their roommate and two boyfriends, silently letting out sobs behind the locked door. 

 

.

 

Waking up was no cakewalk, pulling their phone from its charging port, checking the messages.

 

**_Blue Boyf_ **

_ Hey, so, we don’t know what went on, and you’re not unlocking your door. I Guess you’re sleeping?  _

_ Anywho, GN, ig?  _

_ Idk _

 

**_Red Boyf_ **

_ Are you OK? _

_ You didn’t say anything before locking yourself in your room… _

_ Sleep well? _

 

**_Purple Boyf_ **

_ No one’s telling me what’s going on. _

_ You alright? _

_ Heyyyyyy _

_ I love you _

 

**_Yellow Roomie_ **

_ Pidge, you okay? _

_ I cooked that weird spaghetti stuff you like. _

_ For when you get up, of course. _

_ It’s on the bottom shelf in the fridge. _

_ Three minutes on reheat in the microwave should work.  _

 

**_Pink Girlf_ **

_ Hey, Love, are you alright? Lance said you just went to bed without eating? That isn’t like you.  _

_ I’m out with Shiro late tonight, we got a new case. Lotor seems pretty interested in it. _

_ It;s that famous Holt case.  _

_ It’s* _

_ Shiro tried to explain to me human reproduction. It’s so odd. Must you have a male and female? All genders on the Altean spectrum have both… Bits. It is so odd.  _

_ Does that mean we could make children?  _

_ You and I?  _

_ I have the choice to anyone in your species to do, as long as I am willing to carry the child? That is simply astonishing!  _

_ Is your leg alright, by the way? The replacement?  _

_ Not shorting out, correct? _

_ Did you know woman lose enough blood to kill them multiple times during menstruation? Your species truly is amazing! _

_ You might be asleep. Shit, I’m sorry.  _

_ Good night, Pidge! _ __  
  


**_Group roomie chat_ **

**_One thousand, four hundred, eighty-three unread texts, Seven missed voice calls._ **

 

Pidge gave a read through of the messages, listening to Lance say that they’d stormed out and locked themselves in their room, Hunk agreeing. There was a lot of questions about it, reassurance that it wasn’t the other roommates' faults. 

 

Pidge stood from the best, chest aching. It sort of slapped them in the face that they would, 100%, need to tell the household that they weren’t fully biologically male. For fuck's sake, it’s been two years, soon to be three. That was a jackass move, never telling them. 

 

They slipped it off, feeling their hand along their ribs, along with the dark bruises. They'd been binding for two days straight with a binder two sizes too small. Their body ached and tears slipped down their cheeks. Unless Pidge planned on locking themselves inside their room for a full week like they had the day after their birthday, they'd need to tell everyone. 

 

Pidge stretched their limbs, being gentle with the metal of their right limb. It may have been new, but that didn't mean they couldn't take precautions. 

 

As soon as they opened the door, Lance and Allura were beside them within an instant, asking if they were okay, if they needed a drink, what had happened, et cetera. Pidge pushed them away; they needed to breathe. 

 

They pushed through the two, away from the scene, to the kitchen. Thank God everyone was in the living room, not the kitchen. They pulled out the spaghetti, put it in the microwave, silently praying that it would soothe their anxiety. Hunk’s cooking usually did that, anyway. 

 

The house was silent besides the sounds of the tv in the other room, some shit show playing in the background to fill the silence, everyone sat on the couch beside the youngest, now sitting with a bowl of spaghetti in their lap, fork poking at the noodles. Allura and Shiro decided to join them, plopping beside them with smiles shown. 

 

“So, we finally got a case,” the Altean chirped, ears flicking as she did so. She was the princess, her kingdom two planets away. She preferred Earth to Altea, for some stupid reason. “It’s the Holt family. What do you think about that? Apparently, someone had a tip on Katie, saying something about her using her card a couple years back, but wasn’t discovered until a few days ago!”

 

“Where… Where’s Lotor,” they murmured, looking at the noodles with a frown. “And, besides, do you ever think that she… Maybe doesn’t want to be found? Or her family? People don’t just disappear for no reason, anyway.”

 

Allura frowned at the mention of their last roommate/boyfriend, Shiro following suit. “He’s with Ulaz, at the office. His phone died earlier, so he won’t be able to text or call anyone unless he uses the office phone.” Pidge gave a sigh at hearing that, settling their head on the counter, bowl abandoned beside their head. 

 

“Tell me everything about the case, please?” 

 

Allura cheered up immediately. “Well, apparently, Miss Holt went to Arizona, years ago, before the case even started! Can you believe that?! Right under our noses! And she bought a bunch of metal from this super buff, risky man? A teenager, nonetheless! How does she put up with it, being human and all? Humans are soft and small, especially younger females, so I’ve heard.”

 

“That’s sexist, Allura,” Shiro mumbled softly, resting a hand on his girlfriend’s shoulder, the fleshy one instead of the metal one, from a fight years ago. Pidge remembered the case, actually, her father saying a ‘family friend’ needed a prosthetic, putting his small daughter on the case. Pidge, personally, had never met her brother’s friends until years later. 

 

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Her cheeks flushed, ears flopping down. “Now that I think about it, it is also racist! My sincerest of apologies, to you both!” Her cheeks turned a bright red. 

 

“S’fine, Love. The rest of the case?” Pidge lifted their head oh so slightly. 

 

Shiro picked up instead. “That’s it. There isn’t anything else. No one knows what kind of metal, or what was done with it. Hell, we don’t even know if it was actually metal! Could be anything, for all we know.” He sighed, watching his significant other’s brows furrow. “We don’t have anything besides that. The card was left, all the money is taken out. On the bright side, we know that’s a lot of money, so that can help us a lot…” 

 

The door opened, revealing a tall, half-breed alien. Pidge stood, not giving him a chance to even say hi before grabbing his arm and pulling him to their room, tears leaking down their cheeks. “What if they know,” they whisper, locking the door. 

 

He frowns for a moment before leaning down, pressing a kiss to their forehead. “Hey, hey, Pidge, it’s alright. They won’t find out, okay? It’s fine, I’m on the case, too.” 

 

“I am literally lying to everyone, Lotor! This isn’t okay! It’s almost seven at night, I have slept all fucking day and I can’t even fucking do it, I just-” Their voice cracked, beginning to fully sob, knowing it was heard through the door. They were so tired of holding back the tears. “They’re probably dead, Lotor.” They sniffled, putting their head on his shoulder. It had been almost four years since the newly sixteen-year-old had cried at all, nowhere they stood, bawling their eyes out, into their boyfriend’s chest. “It’s been three years, what if Matt and Dad are dead? I know Mom is, she killed herself the day it…” They let out a sob, remembering every single moment that lead up to them building their own robotic leg, locked on a cell room with nothing but metal and their own blood and sweat pouring down their malnourished body. They cut their hair that day as well, pretending that they were alright, that they hadn’t seen their own mother kill herself, watched her family be pulled away. They hated those memories. 

 

“Sh, sh, it’s alright, Pidge. Calm down, okay? We’re fine, it’s fine. I promise. Let’s get you laid down, alright? Have you started yet?” They shook their head, signifying they had not started menstruating yet. “Alright. Do you still want a heating pad?” They gave a nod. “Alright. Give me a minute, okay, Kat?” they nodded, choking out a soft sob as they pulled their shirt off, skin irritated from both the binder and being rubbed by their hands. 

 

It wasn’t going to be a good week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No triggers, I don't think. There is discussion of genitals, though? 
> 
> .
> 
> This is unedited, please correct me if there are any errors. Its 3:26AM, I'm sorry.

“Pidge,” Lotor spoke, his head poking through the door, “the case is unsettled. We found something new, something about your father. But it's old and-” 

 

“My dad?!” They popped their head out from the computer, words halting as their fingers pulled up, metal to metal, flesh to metal, all paused for a moment. “What'd you find?!” 

 

His grimace spoke sourly, earning the computer a shove to the side. They needed to know everything they could, everything to chip in in finding their father and brother. 

 

His phone displayed the image, a clear picture of their father, grumbling into a bathroom mirror. He paced and paced before leaning in and relaxing into the setting. With him relaxing came his body settling. His skin paled erratically, ears painted with glowing blue marks on his cheeks. Pidge held their breath as they saw. 

 

“Did you know,” Lotor spoke sternly, looking at his girlfriend as he turned the phone off. They couldn't face his. He repeated again, louder and harsher, “Did you know, Pidge?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Why didn't you say anything?” 

 

Their defenses were up, full force, harsh. “I don't tell you everything, you know.” They needed to breathe. “I didn't find it necessary or important.”

 

“Pidge! This is valuable information! We could be looking for anyone now that we know you're Altean!” He stood, standing his ground, firm. Something about the whole situation truly irritated the man, which confused the sixteen year old. 

 

“Well, you're really only looking for two people,” they shrugged. 

 

“Two people that could look like anyone or thing! Why didn't you tell me years ago?!” 

 

“Our ctures all merged four years ago, not four hundred!” Their chest puffed out as they stood. “It's not socially acceptable in human culture to see a one hundred percent human child with pointy ears and glowing colorful marks all over their body, okay?! I went to a private school for a year so I wouldn't have to worry about it. And you know what?!” They pulled their shirt up, showing off a large scar on their stomach, and they turned to show their back, clear words, repeated over and over again. FREAK. 

 

They fell away, sitting down on the bed, “Now, if you want to keep pestering me about how my Altean father disappeared after being Alfor’s side alchemist, I don't have time. I need to help Hunk upgrade Shiro’s arm.” 

 

“I thought it was as updated as could be?” 

 

“It's a weapon as well, Lotor. It runs off of body energy, as if it were a normal arm. Sometimes, you need to rewire certain things over time so they don't backfire on anyone.” 

 

.

 

They ignored the bitter ache of their leg, knowing well that it needed to be rewired. Right now, they had to focus on Shiro. If the red wire got anywhere close to the blue, it was over for both of them. This required a focused, steady hand, and Pidge somehow fit at the moment. They were sleep deprived and ready to pass out, but they had a task that could and would keep them up at night if they even attempted to sleep. 

 

The man in black sat silently, still. He knew the risks as Pidge played with the wires. They stayed careful, though. Small fingers wrapped around thin wires, slowly and carefully doing their work. Sure, it was tedious, but they didn't need Shiro to be in any pain. 

 

“How are you so good with mechanics, Pidge?” 

 

“Dad was a mechanic, so was my sister, and my mom. We kept busy, I adapted to what we had and made due.”

 

He didn't ask again, taking note on how they seemed to put up walls, harsh and cold. 

 

Allura graced the room with her presence, followed by Hunk. Pidge had kicked him out once it came down to actually rewiring the arm, since he couldn't have been much help there. Hunk had agreed and walked away. Now, he offered a cookie, smiling down. 

 

“How are my favorite boys doing?” Hunk smiled at his friends.

 

“Hey,” Lance called from the kitchen. 

 

Pidge couldn't deny how tense they suddenly were, hooking Shiro’s arm up. Their fingers tapped against their metal thigh, anxiously messing with one of the screws. 

 

“Any updates on the Holt’s case,” Pidge spoke up. 

 

Allura seemed to pop up at that. “Yes, actually!” Her mood fell as quickly as it came. “Though, its troubling. Samuel seems to be Altean, so Katie and Matthew could look like any sort of species they'd like! However, Colleen must still look like herself? We aren't having many breakthroughs.” 

 

“It's been a month, things like this takes a long time.” Hunk reminded. 

 

Pidge only then noticed that they were stabbing the screw into their hand. They'd need to fix that soon. They pressed the screw into the hole, screwing it in once more. 

 

“Allura, I have a question about Alteans.” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Do you guys have a concept of gender?” 

 

Allura smiled. “Oh, Keith asked about this as well! I couldn't answer him at the time, but I can ! Hold on!” She stood up, turning sharply to the kitchen. A few minutes passed before she returned, Keith on her hip with a few hickies on his neck, messily standing. “Now! I'll explain our cultures version of gender, and genitals. Because that does come in.” 

 

Everyone nodded, Lance and Lotor walking in. They didn't get to question. The two both knew that once Allura was set on explaining something, do not interrupt her in the least. 

 

“Genitals aren't truly related to gender. It's an insane concept that your sex determines gender! Would anyone be able to explain that?” 

 

“You come out of the womb, doctor slaps you on the ass, say ‘It's a boy’, and then you go by that until you're brave enough to say otherwise.” Pidge quipped up, smirking. 

 

“Oh, dear. Birth here seems rather rude!” 

 

Lance laughed. 

 

“Anyways, there are other millions of genital types documented from Altean culture, but everyone has the parts to reproduce. Anyone can date anyone!” 

 

Lotor smiled at that. He already knew these things, but he wasn't as open about it. 

 

“Your markings determine gender, for the most part, and its rather rare to have those who fit your term Transgender, and its always celebrated! I stand as one! My markings were blue when I was born, but they gradually turned pink. I had to go through so many things in order for it to be true, considering our customs, but it was truly worth it all.” She smiled at her feet. “The markings come in so many different colors and they change over time, evolve. It takes a rather long time for an Altean to truly meet their potential, but it's considered something to celebrate as well. I'm done with mine, thankfully.” 

 

“Do colors have different significance? Or ddesigns?” 

 

Allura smiled wider at Pidge, clapping her hands together firmly. “Oh, yes! My symbols are those of a higher ranking! They are small and simple, yes. But I am, quite literally, born to be a princess! Coran has ones similar. He is, after all, practically my own father.” 

 

“Have you guys identified Samuels?” 

 

Her chipper mood stopped. 

 

“No… we haven't, not yet. I've never seen ones like his before. Not… not in a while, at least. I wish not to speak of it, though.” She looked away, leaving the room quickly. 

 

Hunk went after her, silently praying she wouldn't slit his throat with a piece of broken glass or something. She had a tendency to get hostile when upset. 

 

.

 

They couldn't look at the photo any longer. Their stomach churned unhappily at the memory. The All Too Happy sort of thing that made them cringe. It was nothing but a fucking fake, just like they were. They were nothing but a Fucking Fake. 

 

They glared at the photo as they slid it into the table beside their bed, underneath everything else there. Coins, discared dollar bills, a few stray pads and tampons just in case, a condom that they knew wouldn't be used anytime soon (not if they accidentally reveal anything), hair ties, multiple pictures, camera film, and many other things. 

 

They were heated over the thought of it all, the thought of what their father knew but didn't reveal. 

 

What the fuck was the old man fucking hiding, anyways?! And why?!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus fuck this took forever for me to pick back up. I had a whole ass story line and everything but my writing style has changed so much! I actually didn't notice until now, fucking ew.


End file.
